


my knees tremble when I'm with you

by yayame



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, look at what fran did to me!, this was a pwp but then feelings???, this was not as kinky as I thought, why did this ship get so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: after days, weeks, months, jonghyun and minhyun find themselves parked in a secluded area of the Han River like they're two dumb teenagers.





	my knees tremble when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junfhongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/gifts).



> i blame fran and her cc. esp that one about jonghyun riding minhyun but then his legs are weak so minhyun has to help him. 
> 
> this was supposed to be pure smut but then I started writing about feelings and they're kind of emotional (?)
> 
> also I'm terrible at writing smut.

        He kept his head down, pulling his cap further down in a futile attempt to hide his face; there was no around but he couldn’t help the nerves that were buzzing under his skin. There was excitement coursing through his veins, adrenaline rushing in his ears like waves crashing on the beach.

        He glanced around the dark alley, avoiding the streetlamp so he could better hide himself from any wandering eyes that might be lurking. He looked at his wrist, watching the seconds tick by before a car finally pulls up to the curb. There’s the distinct sound of the car doors unlocking before he climbs in, finally hidden away by the car’s tinted windows as it begins pulling away from the street, a quiet hum of music spilling from the speakers. 

        “Were you waiting long?”

        He shakes his head, glancing over to the driver’s seat with a small smile, “No. Just a couple of minutes.”

        Minhyun briefly looks away from the road, eyes flicking over to him with a warm grin; he takes one hand off the steering wheel, reaching over to grab his hand, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles. “Sorry, it was a bit tougher sneaking out than I expected.”

        Jonghyun nods quietly, “It’s okay.”

        “I missed you.” Minhyun’s voice is soft, warm, relaxing. It reminds him of late nights into the studio; of warm hugs and echoing laughter; of everything he can’t have right now. 

        “I missed you too.” He whispers it like it’s a sacred secret, like he’s afraid someone will steal this moment if he says it too loud. 

        Minhyun pulls up to a deserted area, shadows looming over the car to further shroud them; he parks the vehicle, turning off the engine and leaving them in silence. 

        The Han River is empty at this time of night, moonlight bouncing off the water as they sit in silence. There’s no one around; no one to be careful of; no one to be wary of. They don’t have to hide their smiles. They don’t have to pretend they don’t know each other. In this moment, they can be them. They can be Jonghyun and Minhyun. Not NU’EST W’s Jonghyun and Wanna One’s Minhyun. 

        Minhyun reaches over the center console, his hand tilting Jonghyun’s chin forward to him. “I really missed you.” His breath ghosts over his lips, a small grin gracing his lips before he leans forward to finally press their lips together. 

        He reaches back, fingers grabbing the front of Minhyun’s sweater in a desperate attempt to pull him closer; his voice is lost, moans spilling between them as Minhyun cups the back of his head, trying to bring him closer and closer. 

        “Did you see my performance tonight?”

        He rolls his eyes; of course, Minhyun wants to brag, face smug as they both pant, inches away from each other. “Yes.”

        “Did you like it?”

        He’s tempted to get out of the car and leave the conceited bastard but then Minhyun smashes their lips together again that he can’t think anymore. 

        “Tell me you liked it.” Minhyun orders hotly before reaching for Jonghyun’s car seat, causing the seat to fall back. “I worked really hard.”

        “Oh my god, you’re insufferable.” He groans, watching as Minhyun undoes his seatbelt and climbs over him.

        “You know, you can touch if you want.” He smirks, pulling his hoodie off to reveal a flash of skin before tugging his T-shirt down. 

        He’d kick the other male if he wasn’t so tempted by the offer. 

        Minhyun can read him like a book, breathing out a quiet laugh before leaning forward to pepper kisses along his jaw. They’re ticklish and they make him squirm in his seat before they evolve into something more raw, more animalistic. He leaves a burning trail on his skin, trailing along his neck before Minyun settles in the crook of his neck, sucking hard on the expanse of skin, teeth grazing lightly. 

        “If you leave a hickey before my photoshoot for our comeback, the stylists will kill me.” 

        The idol ignores him, pulling away to trail back up to his lips, capturing him in another deep kiss. Minhyun’s fingers have always been long and graceful; he swiftly undoes the buttons of his flannel shirt, pulling it down his shoulders. 

        Jonghyun’s skin is burning. The air around them makes him feel like he’s inhaling fire, leaving him breathless. He can’t do much else other than moan when he’s in the palm of Minhyun’s hand. He’s coming undone with just the lingering touch of his boyfriend because he can’t remember the last time they were able to do this. 

        Minhyun pulls back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off finally; even in the darkness he can see the muscles. 

        Without thinking, Jonghyun reaches out, fingers brushing over the cut line of muscle. 

        The other male grins, grabbing the extended hand to run along his chest and down his abs; Jonghyun shuddered when he felt the muscles ripple under his touch. “Like what you see?”

        He nodded breathlessly, sanity lost at this point, “Yes.”

        Minhyun smiles, leaning forward to kiss him again, fingers moving to curl around the back of his head, fingers knotting in his hair. He tugs ever so slightly, shifting their bodies to try and find a more comfortable position in this cramped space. He pulls away, leaning down to press their foreheads together and looking into his eyes with utter adoration, “Do you want to top tonight?” 

        He considers it, pondering over the idea before shaking his head, “No, I topped last time.” He pauses breathlessly, chest heaving as they share the same breath. His cheeks are flushed, spreading down his collarbones as he shyly glances away. “I missed you… It’s been a while since you… Yeah…”

        Minhyun grins, leaning down again to kiss him again. “You’re so cute.”

        He swats his shoulder in embarrassment, grumbling under his breath before allowing Minhyun to kiss him again. He lets out a soft hum, content in this moment before knowing inevitably they’ll have to part again. 

        Minhyun sighs when he pulls away again, hunched over him so he won’t bang his head on the roof of the car. “We’re going to have to move to the back seat. There’s not enough room here.”

        He nods aimlessly, following Minhyun when he climbs into the back of the vehicle, spreading along the backseat before letting Jonghyun settle in his lap. He feels Minhyun’s fingers dancing along his hips, brushing the skin just above the hem of his jeans. 

        “Why’d you wear jeans?” Minhyun gripes, already fumbling with the zipper before managing to halfway shimmy them down Jonghyun’s legs. 

        “I didn’t think about it when I got ready.” He fires back in a gasp, his boyfriend’s hand cupping him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He whines, leaning forward to whisper against the other’s lips, “Lube?”

        “Center console.” 

        He pulls back, stretching to pull the center console open, digging through old receipts and loose change before emerging triumphant with an unopened bottle of lube and a stray condom. “Did you just buy this for tonight?”

        “Maybe.” Minhyun grins shamelessly, eyes flicking over the condom, “Do I have to?” He whines, massaging his thumbs in circles against Jonghyun’s hip bones. 

        “I’m not going back to the dorm with your cum down my thighs.” He glares, “I ruined my favorite sweatpants last time I let you do that.”

        His boyfriend doesn’t retort, pulling him down into another kiss before swiping the items out of his hand. Jonghyun shudders when Minhyun manages to tug his boxers down to his thighs, the air finally hitting his bare cock. He slumps forward, trying to get in a better position as his boyfriend’s fingers dance down his spine. It’s still awkward and cramped but he’ll take when he can get, especially when he feels a wet digit pressing against his rim, circling lightly. “Don’t tease.” He hisses in Minhyun’s ear, retaliating by biting the lobe. 

        The other male doesn’t respond; his left hand grips onto Jonghyun’s hips so tightly he’s sure there will be bruises later, keeping him in place. He finally pushes his right index finger in, drinking in the little whimpers that spill out of Jonghyun’s mouth as he pauses for a long second. 

        There’s a stretch; it’s been months since they’ve been able to find time like this together. He takes the moment to breathe, relaxing as he slumps his head against the other’s shoulder. “F-fucking move.” Jonghyun ignored the stutter in his voice, focusing on the feeling of Minhyun finally pumping his finger in and out of him, small, quick movements that were purposefully missing his prostate. “I said don’t tease--”

        He’s cut off by his own moan, shuddering when Minhyun slips in another finger without warning him. His legs are trembling, trying to meet the pace of his fingers, feeling the stretch that he’s been craving for the past few months. He clenches unconsciously, breath coming out in sharp gasps as Minhyun continues to push and pull, stretch and scissor, bringing him close to edge before pulling him away again. 

        Minhyun rubs comforting circles along his ribs, a stark contrast to the way he mercilessly thrusts his fingers into him. He shushes him quietly, distracting him with another long, drawn-out kiss before he pulls out and pushes back in with three fingers now. 

        His own voice is unrecognizable, he thinks; wrecked with hoarse moans as he grips onto the other’s shoulders for balance. His own dick is rubbing against Minhyun’s abs, hot skin against hot skin making him lose his senses for a moment before he whines long and soft. “Stop.” He doesn’t want to come, not like this. 

        Minhyun seems to understand, lazily pressing his lips against his neck and jaw again as he slowly draws his fingers out. “I miss you.”

        He wants to respond, tell him he’s right here but he knows what the other male means. Even when they’re together, it’s never enough. Time slips by too quickly together and too slowly apart. 

        There’s a rustle of clothes, hurried movements as Minhyun awkwardly tries to shimmy his sweats down his legs, groaning under his breath when his dick finally slips past the band of his boxers, standing tall. Minhyun grips himself, ripping open the condom packet haphazardly with his teeth before slipping it down his cock with a silent hiss. 

        Jonghyun watches with half-lidded eyes, rubbing himself against his boyfriend’s abs, lip caught between his teeth before feeling a hand at the back of his neck, cradling his head and pulling him into another kiss. He closes his eyes, letting Minhyun explore his mouth, focusing on the sensation of having his boyfriend close to him after days, weeks, months apart. It leaves him lightheaded, heart pounding in his chest as Minhyun’s hands are splayed along his hips, shifting him in his lap. 

        “Minhyun…” He whispers breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together when he feels the head of his cock pressing against his rim. He tenses slightly, waiting with bated breath as the other male coos softly against the shell of his ear, whispering soft words mindlessly in an attempt to relax him. He gives one small nod, taking a deep breath before letting Minhyun slightly lift him, helping him sink down on his cock in one long move. 

        Jonghyun gasps, pressing his nails into Minhyun’s shoulders; he struggles to breathe at the sudden fullness, taking desperate gulps of air as he tries to get used to the sensation. It’s been too long and the stretch burns ever so slightly but he craves it. After so long, he’s been craving this moment. The moment where they’re both so vulnerable and raw. The moment where they’re so close to each other, every heartbeat synchronized, every heartbeat shared.

        “Can you move?” Minhyun’s voice is hoarse, beads of sweat gathering at his brow as he resists the urge to thrust up into Jonghyun. 

        He nods, slowly lifting himself up, hands pressed against the other’s chest before shakily sinking back down with a long moan. He looks down at Minhyun, studying the other’s features, watching him furrow his brows, the way he bites his lip before lifting himself up again and sinking down again. 

        The air is hot, windows of the car fogging up as he finds a shaky rhythm; Minhyun’s grip on his hips is tight, a moan in the back of his throat as he looks up at Jonghyun like he’s some sort of heavenly figure. It makes him feel divine knowing that he has all of his boyfriend’s attention; that he doesn’t have to share this moment with anyone else. 

        He keeps his hands on Minhyun’s chest, dragging blunt nails down hot skin to leave red trail marks; Jonghyun chokes back a moan when Minhyun angles his hips to the left, hitting his prostate dead on. He almost falls against him but manages to shakily stay up, riding Minhyun faster, shameless in his want and need. His bangs fall in his eyes, sticking to his forehead as he grinds harder in his lap. 

        “Fuck…” Minhyun whispers hotly, barely holding himself together as he moves his hips to match the uneven rhythm that Jonghyun has set; if they had more time, if they were more coherent, he’d probably be more smug about how wrecked Jonghyun looks right now.

        “Ow.” Jonghyun hisses when he bumps his head on the roof of the car, ducking down with a whine before it dissolves into a moan when Minhyun gives him a particularly hard thrust.

        His boyfriend chuckles breathlessly, running his fingers in Jonghyun’s hair and tugging him into another kiss. He doesn’t hold back his moans, whimpering and whining in the other’s mouth as his hips lose their rhythm, muscles burning at the intense exercise. He whines as he pulls back, “I can’t… I can’t…” He shakes his head, crying as he struggles to support himself. 

        Minhyun shushes him, “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He moves Jonghyun, easily maneuvering him around as he begins to thrust up in more earnest. Minhyun keeps his hands on his hips, pulling him down as he fucks up into him. 

        Jonghyun slumps against his chest, pressing his forehead against Minhyun’s shoulder, unable to do anything more than moan as Minhyun continues to thrust into him. The whole sensation is overwhelming and he wished his legs weren’t so weak so he could match the other’s pace but his boyfriend takes advantage of the complete control; Minhyun has a knack for finding his prostate, hitting it dead on with each thrust. 

        Jonghyun reaches between them, wrapping a hand around his own cock as he gets closer to the edge. He pumps haphazardly, too far gone to try and match the rhythm of Minhyun’s thrusts. “Minhyun… I’m close…”

        “Fuck, me too.” His voice is raw, grip tightening on his hips. The singer’s thrusts are getting sloppy, losing the controlled rhythm, the aim, as he fucks up into Jonghyun recklessly. Minhyun clenches his teeth, brows pinched together, breath coming out in short little huffs; he briefly remembers teasing his boyfriend for having the most ridiculous, unsexy face when he comes. But he can’t focus on how un- _ princely _ Minhyun looks at this moment because his own orgasm is inching closer and closer, the tight coil in his stomach a familiar and welcome feeling. 

        With another rough thrust and tug at his cock, he spills all over their stomachs, muffling his scream into Minhyun’s neck. Sweat drips down his brow, vision flashing white for the briefest second as he clenches spasmodically around the other’s dick. He’s aware that he’s breathing harshly along Minhyun’s neck, drool at the corner of his mouth as he rides out the rest of his high. His teeth graze over the other’s pulse, pushing Minhyun into his orgasm. 

        His boyfriend doesn’t stop thrusting; although, his hips are a bit slower. He continues out to ride the wave of his orgasm by rutting into him, moaning at the feeling of Jonghyun clenching every so often. 

        He finally stops when the smaller male swats his shoulder at the oversensitivity, hips still as they try to remember how to breathe again. 

        Minhyun recovers first; pressing a kiss against his temple before slowly helping Jonghyun up, his softened dick slipping out easily. He tries to shift them into a more comfortable position, helping Jonghyun lie down on the backseat while he climbs back into the driver’s seat to grab a few wet wipes from the glove compartment. He rolls the condom off with ease, tying the end before tossing it in an inconspicuous black plastic bag filled with trash. 

        Jonghyun doesn’t move, chest heaving as he laid boneless in his seat. His eyelids are heavy and he grumbles when he feels a cold wet tissue make contact with his skin, wiping down the cum off his chest before moving to wipe at the excess lube that’s starting to dry between his thighs. Minhyun grins, peppering soft kisses on his thighs as he cleans him up, tugging his boxers and jeans back up. “You okay?”

        He hums, nodding as he closes his eyes, “Yeah, you?”

        “I’m great.”

        He doesn’t bother to open his eyes, “Wipe that smug look off your face.”

        Minhyun’s annoying laugh fills the car. “I love you.”

        He doesn’t remember but he’s sure he whispers it back as Minhyun turns the engine back on, falling asleep with his head pressed against the window as Seoul flashes past them. 


End file.
